pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:IPod Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dream Bubble page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JSquish (Talk) 20:22, March 25, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. Welcome to the wiki! I've noticed you've made quite a few edits and I was wondering if you'd like to be a frequent editor, because we need more editors. Respond if you are interested. MagcargoMan 06:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki Hello IPod Fan and welcome to the wiki! I hope you have a fun time here. Natiscool 05:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm glad you came to me for questions. First off, to add pages to categories, you will notice that there is is a little button at the bottom of the page that says "Add Category". Then, please type the name of the category (it will appear below as you type) and then press enter. Secondly, in order to get pictures of Pocket God Facebook, I take screenshots. I think taking screenshots is different on the Mac than on the PC, so ask me if you have further questions. Thanks! JSquish 17:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Why am i not allowed to edit the easter egg page? It is in need of revision. JSquish 21:21, April 23, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. Just remember to consult me usually before you make pages. JSquish 21:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) False Pages Hey Ipod, Natiscool here. Please can you keep a list of all of the 'weird' pages and also, put them in the category "Pages for Deletion". Thanks Natiscool 06:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ipod Fan so whats your name in FB. add me Ian Rafael Aragoza. Yes, you can go ahead and make the glitch page, but make sure it conforms to the wiki's standards.JSquish 01:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) "Certain amount of loot" It would be helpful if you said how much loot was awarded for all the quest pages you've created, instead of the very vague "certain amount".JSquish 01:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Wiki Contributors Hey, thanks for letting me know about that user, i blocked him successfully i am in france and so i wont be editing for a whileJSquish 08:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Great IPod Fan! IPod Fan YOU ROCK!!!! You created so many pages, played games in such early times, and also defeated SO MANY RIVAL GODS!!!!!! Jacob Chang 08:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Facebook? Hey iPod Fan! Do you play Pocket God on Facebook? I do. This may sound strange, but can you add me on Facebook? Wilson keeps popping up to annoy me. XD I'm Gregory Earlson on Facebook. Gregory Exploit 21:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey iPod Fan Hey iPod Fan! Looks like you can't add me. By the way, should the quests be capitalized? I know some are capitalized, like Bootlegging or Late Night Show, but some, like Fish gone bad, are not. Is this canonical? Gregory Exploit 22:15, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey iPod Fan! I don't know when's the next JTU, but ep. 5 is already out. As for Facebook, PoGo said she hopes sometime in mid-August. As for the glitches, I get really bored and try out a lot of unorthrodox actions, some that are not purposeful and others that glitch out crazily. Ah, the joy of having no life! Gregory Exploit 22:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey iPod Fan! Thanks for telling me about the weird Facebook quest names. Anyways, Ca-non-i-cal (also canonic) Pertaining to, established by, or conforming to a canon or canons. In this case, canonical means if the quest name is written just like that in Facebook. Gregory Exploit 22:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Glitch Thanks, IPod Fan I kind of fix the place where the three Glitches should be but the invisible pygmy fall glitch don't have a "edit" next to it! Do you know what to do? Jacob Chang 05:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your message :) Jacob Chang 05:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Publish Spam I have noticed that you have made 20 changes on the Pocket God Glitches page in the matter of a few minutes. This is unnecessary and I believe you were only doing this for the achievements. Because of you doing this I will be removing the glitch achievements and may ban you for a few days. Please do not be that immature. Natiscool 05:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) jellyfish how are you supposed to get the one thing for the jellyfish idol? the hint is "fall into the ring of fire" but i don't know how to do this. could you tell me how?